spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn Back the Clock
Turn Back the Clock is the 1 hour long special to celebrate SpongeBob's 20th anniversary in 2019. Plot After yet another failed attempt at stealing the Krabby Patty Formula, Plankton just admits defeat and says how he's been trying to get the Krabby Patty Formula from Eugene Krabs for so many years now, and every attempt has failed. Karen asks him why he doesn't just build a time machine and travel back to the day SpongeBob became a fry cook at the Krusty Krab and prevent him from ever becoming one. And Plankton states how that may be the most genius plan Karen has ever come up with, and perhaps the most evil and diabolical plan ever devised. So Plankton builds his time machine, and he tests it out by going one minute into the future, and it works. Plankton is so glad it works, and he gives the most evil laugh ever. So Plankton travels back to the year 1999, where SpongeBob SquarePants is looking down at the Krusty Krab and is ready to get his job there. He then doesn't think he can do it, but Patrick tries to convince him he can. But suddenly, Plankton from the future come flying down on his propeller(the one he used in the first SpongeBob Movie) and he tells SpongeBob not to listen to Patrick because he doesn't know what he's talking about. SpongeBob from the Past asks who he is since SpongeBob doesn't know about Plankton being Mr. Krabs' enemy, and Plankton tells him that's not important. He then tells Past SpongeBob that he should become a master jellyfisher instead of being a fry cook, and SpongeBob thinks that idea much better, and runs away from the Krusty Krab and towards Jellyfish Fields, thus changing history. And Mr. Krabs never got his best fry cook, in fact, he never got a fry cook at all, which resulted in the Krusty Krab going out of business permanently. SpongeBob would have been the one keeping the restaurant open. So SpongeBob became a master jellyfisher, but after a few years, in about 2001, he lost his jellyfishing job. His pet snail Gary got taken to Snail shelter, SpongeBob lost his Pineapple house, and moved back in with his parents. Mr. Krabs ended up as a homeless man on the streets of Bikini Bottom, begging Everybody for money, but didn't get any. He lost his anchor home many years ago after losing the Krusty Krab. Squidward on the other hand was a world famous music composer. And now, in Present Day, with the Krusty Krab having closed down 20 years ago, The Chum Bucket is the only restaurant on the block. Plankton gives the most evil laugh ever knowing that he's finally won, and all it took to put the Krusty Krab out of business was a time machine to prevent SpongeBob from ever becoming a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. He then says since There's no place to eat Krabby Patties now, there will be because he goes over to the abandoned Krusty Krab across the street to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula with nobody to stop him, not even Eugene Krabs can stop him since he's a homeless man now. So he succeeds in obtaining the Krabby Patty secret formula, and he finally reads it. He then goes to the supermarket to buy all of the ingredients he needs to make Krabby Patties. He starts selling them at the Chum Bucket. Has Plankton finally won? Well, Homeless Mr. Krabs hears about Krabby Patties being sold at the Chum Bucket. He says how he hasn't heard the term Krabby Patty in 20 years. Mr. Krabs finds out it's his old rival Plankton who is behind all of this, and goes to the Chum Bucket to see what's going on. He then sees Everybody in the Chum Bucket, which brings a tear to Krabs' eye, because of memories of The Krusty Krab that closed down 20 years ago because they couldn't get a fry cook. Mr. Krabs asks how he got Krabby Patties, and Plankton says by reading the secret formula that he left at the abandoned Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs then says how he shouldn't have left it there. Plankton then asks Mr. Krabs if he knows why he had to close down the Krusty Krab, and Mr.Krabs says it's because he could never could get a fry cook. Plankton asks if he knows why he didn't get a fry cook, and Mr. Krabs said nobody ever came. Then Plankton asks if he knows why nobody ever came, and Mr. Krabs says no. Plankton explains the reason Krabs never got a fry cook was because he went back in time and changed history so he wouldn't get a fry cook and the Krusty Krab would have to close down. Mr. Krabs then grabs Plankton in his claw and asked him if he meant the reason his restaurant closed down was because he changed history and made it so he wouldn't get a fry cook, and Plankton said that's right, and his computer wife Karen came up with the idea. Mr. Krabs who Karen is, and Plankton pointed to where Karen would usually be, but she wasn't there. He was shocked to see she wasn't there. He saw divorce papers on his computer desk. Plankton screamed when he saw them. He realized that Karen divorced Plankton because he had nobody to compete with anymore, so she thought he didn't need him anymore. So then Plankton traveled back to 1999 again to where SpongeBob was gonna get his job at the Krusty Krab. Plankton talked to his other self who was about to stop SpongeBob from becoming a fry cook. He told the other him that he's Plankton from when he changes history. The other Plankton if he gets the Krabby Patty Formula, the alternate timeline Plankton says be does, but his computer wife Karen divorces him. The other Plankton screams, and he says he loves Karen more than anything. And the alternate timeline Plankton tells the other Plankton not to prevent SpongeBob from becoming a fry cook, and the other Plankton agrees, and says he'll just stick with trying to steal the formula the normal way. So the other Plankton returns to the Present in his time machine. SpongeBob goes into the Krusty Krab, and he gets his job just like the original events of the first episode. Then, the alternate timeline Plankton disappears, since the timeline he's from no longer exists, thus ending the special. Category:Events Category:SonicPokemonMLPSpongeBobFan Category:Specials Category:2015